


[Podfic of] I Will Let It Pass Through Me / written by citizenjess

by EosRose



Category: Frank Herbert's Children of Dune (2003)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Gift Work, InShipping Treat, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:14:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he gives himself over to the desert completely, Leto visits Ghanima one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] I Will Let It Pass Through Me / written by citizenjess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ygrainette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygrainette/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Will Let It Pass Through Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308498) by [citizenjess (givehimonemore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/givehimonemore/pseuds/citizenjess). 



> [Subscribe to Podcast](https://www.blubrry.com/eosrose/)

cover art by eosrose

### Download

File | Size | Duration  
---|---|---  
[MP3](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/I-Will-Let-It-Pass-Through-Me.mp3) | 7.81 MB | 00:11:08  
[MP4](http://media.blubrry.com/eosrose/s/eosrose.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2015/I-Will-Let-It-Pass-Through-Me.m4b) | 5.5 MB | 00:11:08  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available to download from the [Eos Rose Productions](http://eosrose.parakaproductions.com/i-will-let-it-pass-through-me/) website.

### Links last updated March 18, 2018.


End file.
